


I missed you

by Scyllaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kink Meme, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - College AU, Gabriel is Dean's teacher. Sneaking around and classroom sex a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Gabriel Kink meme at spn_gabriel. 
> 
> Originally posted on livejournal on Nov. 11th, 2011. http://scyllaya.livejournal.com/63987.html

x~x~x

'Excuse me, Professor. I know your office hours are Tuesdays, but... I was wondering if you'd have some time to answer some questions I have about the assignment.'

Gabriel turned around from where he was wiping down the whiteboard. Of course he knew who the voice belonged to even before he did. He looked Dean up and down, taking in the view of him in his tight jeans and t-shirt, his glinting green eyes and the wide smile he had on his face. Getting cocky, are we?

He was playing with fire, he knew that. He got over the fact that Dean was ten years younger than he was. It was no problem, not like he was old after all, he was in his mid-thirties. Dean would be twenty-five soon, they were both adults, no problem.

The problem came with the “student” part. Not just any student at the university, but his student. Someone he's been teaching for years. Gabriel was really shitty at resisting temptation and lets be fair, Dean was a walking-talking wet dream. He was just so damn pretty, but still tall and muscular enough to stay manly. He had the most enticing full lips Gabriel has ever seen on a man or a woman and those bow legs, way too good to look at. Strong, jeans-clad thighs and a firm ass. He could've been a model, Gabriel was sure of it.

If he added up the fact how Dean was looking at him from the very first lecture. He couldn't be blamed, he really couldn't. Sure the university council would not accept it as a good enough reason, but whatever.

'I may have a little time,' he added. 'Grab the projector bag, would you?'

He swung his laptop bag over his shoulder and started walking out of the classroom. He didn't have to check to know that Dean followed him very closely.

Gabriel's office was a floor above them and they were silent as they walked. Gabriel greeted some of his colleagues on the way, with Dean trailing behind him, like he was some unfortunate student the teacher got to be his porter.

Gabriel unlocked his office and stepped inside, moving in to put his laptop down. Dean didn't need to be told where the projector went. Gabriel leaned to his desk and let his eyes wander down Dean's back and his ass.

'So... do you actually have any questions about the assignment?' he asked.

Dean turned around and kept his green gaze locked on Gabriel.

'No,' he breathed out. Not moving, not yet.

'Door?' he asked.

'Closed,' Dean replied immediately. Lucky it could only be opened from the inside.

'Come here.'

Dean moved and was across the office in three steps, got right into Gabriel's personal space. Gabriel looked up at him, their faces close enough for them to feel each other's breaths.

'You're going to get me in trouble, Dean,' he said.

'I know... I just...' he smiled again, all flirty and cheeky. He shifted his gaze down to Gabriel's mouth, and he bit his lower lip before he locked his eyes on Gabriel's again. 'You've been away for too long,' he said. 'I need--'

And that was Gabriel's limit this time. God, but he could never restrain himself. Not with Dean getting this close, looking this eager, this wanting. He grabbed Dean's t-shirt and pulled him down and the younger man attacked his lips like he was thirsting for the touch.

Gabriel draped an arm around him, sliding his hand to the small of his back, then lower to cup that firm ass and Dean rolled his hips forward in reaction, moaning quietly into the kiss.

'Quiet,' Gabriel told him as he let go of his lips. 'You know the rules.'

Dean nodded quickly and went back to ravish Gabriel's mouth and grind against his body.

'How much time do you have?' Dean asked then and he moved to Gabriel's neck, putting kisses all over there.

'No marks,' Gabriel reminded him as he slid his free hand into his hair. 'And about twenty minutes before my next lecture.'

Dean hummed in a considering manner and promptly slid to his knees without a single moment of consideration.

'I better be quick then,' he grinned up as he undid Gabriel's trousers. He got Gabriel's half-hard cock out of his pants and sucked him into his wet mouth without any preamble. Gabriel drew in a harsh breath and bit his lips hard not to make a noise. He left his hand in Dean's hair, stroking his skull and the dark dirty blond locks as the young man started bobbing his head back and forth on Gabriel's dick.

First he wanted to close his eyes to focus on the pleasure, but he looked down instead, watching and very much enjoying the view of Dean on his knees like this. He took a better hold of Dean's head and moved his hips forward. His student immediately looked up at him, eyes blown wide with lust, lips red and swollen and shiny wrapped around Gabriel's dick. Such a sight, Gabriel would never get tired of it. He started moving his hips again and Dean just stopped and stayed still in reaction. Keeping his lips tightly wrapped around the hard flesh and still sucking whenever he could, but he stopped everything else and he just kept looking up while Gabriel fucked his mouth.

He knew how much Dean could take, this was not their first time, to be honest there were too many times for Gabriel to keep count of them.

'Fuck, I missed you,' Gabriel breathed out as the pleasure was building inside of him. Dean hummed in agreement and the vibration just sent a new wave of sensation all over Gabriel's body. He was getting close, but yeah... two weeks. He was not ready to admit it, but it didn't even occur to him to pick up someone while he was away. He didn't care that he was horny, he only turned to his right hand and some sweet sweet memories he had of his hot student when he was bent over this desk. The image of Dean as he was panting on the wooden surface, his fingers turning white the way he was gripping the edge and his body writhed so deliciously, he was spreading his legs wider and was pushing himself back on Gabriel's dick at every thrust. His body was begging for more at every moment.

He didn't need anyone else when he had him waiting here, because after a while he just couldn't stop himself from anticipating their next meeting. Even if he should've never let it go this far, he shouldn't expect anything, it was stupid, but he was too gone now. He couldn't help himself now.

His hips were moving faster now as he was thrusting his dick into the eager mouth and Dean looked so debauched and lascivious on his knees. He was gonna fucking keep him forever, he never had anyone being this eager, someone this willing to please him, it was intoxicating and he would be damned if he gave up without putting up a fight. Maybe there will be no fight, Dean was always so willing, so hungry for it.

A little noise escaped him as his orgasm was punched out of him. He didn't warn Dean, he used to, in the beginning, but he knew there was no need now. Dean swallowed and sucked on Gabriel's dick until he was done and stopped moving. God, it felt so damn good. He was out of breath and he was leaning on his desk to keep his balance and he felt fucking amazing.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean, those green eyes were just looking back up at him. So Gabriel grabbed him by his t-shirt again and pulled him up, the younger man went willingly and Gabriel kissed him hard and fast, licking his own taste out of his mouth.

'Listen Dean, I--' They were interrupted by the knock on Gabriel's door and they let go of each other in a blink. Dean wiped a hand across his mouth and moved to the other side of the office where he would be out of sight if Gabriel opened the door. Gabriel put himself back in his pants, making sure that the button and the zipper were both in place before he took a breath and opened the door slightly.

'Wanna grab some coffee?' asked Professor Barnes.

'Sorry, I got a lecture in a few minutes,' Gabriel replied. She shrugged and went on her business and Gabriel closed the door again. Dean was by his side a moment later, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's waist as he pressed his chest to Gabriel's back. Gabriel could feel his hot breath by his ear and his erection pressing to his backside.

'I know you don't have time now, but... I could wait here for you. I got nothing to do,' Dean offered and rolled his hips a bit forward. That made Gabriel smile.

'Listen Dean, this is your last semester with me,' he started. Dean let go of him and stepped back right away.

'What?' he asked, a frown already showing on his face. Gabriel turned around and the mixture of emotions on Dean's face – worry, hurt, sadness – touched something inside of him deeply.

'I meant that this is the last semester when I will be teaching you. You won't be my student anymore.'

Dean blinked, his shoulders relaxing. He smiled and smoothly slid back into Gabriel's space.

'That's sad. You're my favorite teacher, Professor,' Dean said as he leaned down to nibble at Gabriel's ear. Gabriel just wanted to cancel his lecture at this point, because damn, Dean was addictive.

'You want to... uhh... after your exam... um... wanna get dinner with me?' His voice dropped down into a quiet tone without his consent, but dammit it's been years since he asked anyone, since he thought even for a second that someone would be interested in more than a fling.

He didn't know now either. This was a fling, right? Dirty, kinky fling with a student. Maybe he was just a nice fantasy for Dean, but not interesting enough beyond living out this little teacher/student scenario Dean loved so much.

'You're asking me out?' Dean asked, his face and tone both surprised.

'Apparently,' Gabriel answered. 'Of course you don't have to...'

'Throw in a few drinks and a movie and you got yourself a deal,' Dean told him. Gabriel looked up at him again and smiled. Pulled Dean down for another kiss, sweeter, less hungry, but just as good.

'Deal,' he breathed into his mouth.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This work of fanfiction is licensed under a  [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) . This is a fan-written derivative work. Nearly all characters, names and places in the story belong to Eric Kripke and all other respective owners.


End file.
